mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Prangley vs. Andrei Semenov 2
Andrei Semenov was a late replacement for Amar Suloev. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Prangley missed an inside kick. Semenov swung wildly. He landed a big right. He stuffed a single. Prangley kneed the face to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Prangley had some swelling around his left eye and nose. Three thirty. Prangley kneed the body. Three fifteen. They broke. Prangley landed a right and kneed the face and stuffed a single. Prangley landed a big body shot and the crowd reacted. Two thirty. The ref broke them up with two fifteen. Prangley landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Prangley landed a hard leg kick and that one hurt. Semenov was limping. Prangley landed another kick to the other leg. Prangley kneed the body hard and got a double to guard. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute. Prangley landed more body shots. Thirty-five. More. And more there. Fifteen. The first round began. The second round began and they touched gloves. Prangley landed a leg kick. His left eye was swollen. They clinched up. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Prangley kneed the stomach. I think that was Barnett in the crowd. Prangley kept hammerfisting and stuffing a double. The ref broke them. Semenov landed a big right hand and a left hook. Prangley landed a leg kick, he was hurt though. Semenov stuffed a single but Prangley got a sweep takedown to guard. Semenov was active from the bottom. Two minutes left. One thirty-five. Prangley landed a pair of right hammerfists. One fifteen. One minute. Prangley landed three right hammerfists. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Semenov landed an inside kick. Prangley landed a right hand and another. Semenov landed a right hand himself and stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. Prangley seems tired. Four fifteen. Prangley landed a right hand and a body kick. They clinched. Four minutes remaining. The ref broke them up. Prangley landed a left hook-jab. They clinched and Prangley kneed the body hard. Prangley worked for a double. The ref warned Semenov for hooking his arm through the ropes and Prangley got the double to half-guard. Semenov worked for a kimura. Prangley landed some body shots. Some more. Prangley kept trying to yank the arm out. The ref was really telling Semenov to get busy. The ref broke them and stood them up with two thirty. They touched gloves. Two fifteen. Semenov checked a hard leg kick. Two minutes. They clinched. One thirty-five. Semenov kept working a double himself. One fifteen. One minute as the ref broke them up. Prangley landed a left hand and a pair of uppercuts to the body as he ate a left hook to the chin. They clinched. Thirty-five as Semenov kneed the body. Prangley worked for a single and got it. Prangley worked for something, had the back strangely there. Fifteen. Prangley worked for an armbar. The third round ended as they stood. Prangley had the unanimous decision.